Duel Chronicles II: Winds of Learning
by Kuinra Shisa
Summary: Honda faces off against the pompus windbag of a class president.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh but I did create a number of the cards that appear in this story.

**Ryu: **Of the 6 people that have at least looked at the first installment no one has reviewed yet but whatever, I'm having fun. And so we begin the second battle. Same things apply as far as dueling and I'll include extra notes on everything hat may need it at the end. So, let the duels continue.

* * *

Duel Chronicles II: Winds of Learning

"Lets see… the _Barbarian _combo's pretty good, but hard too pull off since they're both level 5 monsters… And it doesn't mix well with the _Machines_ in my deck… So maybe I should…"

Hiroto Honda wasn't the best duelist. He didn't know much about the cards, didn't know much about deck building, and wasn't that good with the rules. But with all his friends playing he felt obligated to learn. Even Anzu was a better duelist than him, though that might be because her strategy involves boring her opponents to sleep with friendship speeches. Still, it worked for her and he was left in the dust.

On top of that, he needed a way to beat out Otogi and impress Shizuka. So he often spent late hours of the night working on his deck that he knew was mediocre, trying out different combos everyday. Maybe he just should've bought more cards.

"Hm… I think I finally found the combo that'll win for me," he said, seeing 3 AM on his clock. "All right, come tomorrow, I'll finally win."

**/NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL/**

"Damn it, how come I always lose?" Honda asked as he and his friends got ready to head home. "I thought I'd finally figured out the perfect combo."

"You're getting there Honda-kun," Yugi said, trying to encourage his friend.

"Too bad you'll never beat me," Jounouchi spoke up.

"You want a piece of me?" Honda countered, locking him a headlock.

Anzu, Yugi, and Ryou just looked on, sighing as the two fought.

"You two are no better than those damned _Barbarians_," came a voice that stopped the fighting and drew everyone's attention.

They looked to see a boy with teal hair and blue eyes staring at them.

"Would you get out of my way?" the boy asked rudely.

"Who do you think you are?" Honda asked taking him by the collar.

"Gikunshi Hitofuki, class president," said a smaller boy from behind the president who was holding two backpacks and a large briefcase.

"I don't care what president you are, show some respect for others," Honda demanded.

"I don't have time to respect those under me."

"Well maybe you have time to meet my fist," Honda said, ready to strike.

"Wait Honda-kun," Anzu called. "If you hit him you'll get suspended again."

"The little girl's right," Hitofuki said, looking Anzu up and down. "She's very right indeed," he added with an evil smirk.

"That's going too far," Yugi called, jealousy flaring.

"Mutou Yugi… just because you're famous don't think you're a big man," Hitofuki said. "To me you're nothing but trash." He pondered a minute, looking at the anger in Yugi's eyes. "Tell you what," he said, getting Honda to release him. "Let's duel Yugi. If I win, Anzu has to go on a date with me. If you win, the _Barbarians _can have their way with me, none-sexually of course."

"Yugi accepts," Anzu agreed.

"Are you sure Anzu-chan?" Yugi asked.

"Like anyone could beat you," she said.

"True," Yugi complied before looking back at Hitofuki. "I accept… on one condition."

"What's that?" Hitofuki asked.

"To get to me you have to beat Honda-kun in a duel first."

"Nani?" his friends all said.

"Yugi, I can't take this guy," Honda complained.

"I know you can do it Honda-kun," Yugi said, giving one of his sickening cute smiles.

Honda stared f a moment, seeing the confidence the little guy had in him. He smiled and nodded.

"Can I borrow a Duel Disk?" he asked.

"Catch," Jou called.

Honda turned around just in time to get hit in the face with Jounouchi's Duel Disk.

"Thanks man," Honda grumbled as he searched his pocket for is deck.

Hitofuki just smiled. "Too easy," he said quietly, snapping his fingers.

The smaller boy juggled all the stuff he was holding until he got to the briefcase, opening it and holding it up to the elder. Inside was a Duel Disk with a deck inside it.

"Thank you Shitayaku," he said before casually closing the briefcase, causing the boy to fall back.

"You should be nicer to your friend," Honda commented as they walked out to the courtyard for their duel, their friends following.

"He's not a friend, just an underling," Hitofuki said, brushing some air out of his eyes. "Now let's get his duel started." He activated his Duel Disk.

Honda growled. "I'll teach you to respect people. Duel!" He activated his Duel Disk, LPs 4000.

"I'll go first," Hitofuki (4000) said. "I set up one reverse card and summon _Apprentice Magician_ (400/800) in attack mode." The blonde magician in purple robes with an emerald staff appeared. "My turn's done."

"My turn," Honda said, drawing. "I summon my _Cyber Commander_ (750/700) in attack mode." Before him appeared the dark-skinned soldier equipped with rocket launchers and machine gun.

"No wonder you're so easy beat with such weak cards in your deck," Jou called from the sideline.

"Shut up," Honda called. "It's stronger than his monster." He turned back to the duel. "_Cyber Commander_ attack his _Apprentice Magician_."

"Honda-kun, wait" Yugi called.

"Too late," Hitofuki said. "He can't call off the attack now."

The commander launched a series of rockets followed by multiple rounds off his machine gun, creating a giant dust cloud. When the smoke had cleared Hitofuki's magician had vanished and his LPs had reduced to 3650. Yet he had a smile on his face.

"For destroying my magician you'll activate his special ability," Hitofuki explained, "letting me summon a level 2 or lower Spellcaster from my deck to the field in facedown defense mode."

He took his deck out and searched until he found a card. He flashed it quickly to reveal it was indeed a Level 2 Spellcaster before setting it up on the field.

"I'll also play two cards facedown and end my turn," Honda announced.

"My turn then," Hitofuki drew. "I switch my facedown monster, _Airol's Apprentice_ (800/500), into attack mode." On the field appeared a magician in bright green robes holding a crystal ball.

"I've never heard of that monsters," Yugi commented.

"If Yugi doesn't know it, Honda may be in trouble," Ryou added.

"I'll also summon _Bladefly_ (600/700) in attack mode." A giant red bee with a bladed arm appeared next to the apprentice monster, kicking up a small gust with its wings. "I'm afraid this is bad for you Honda-kun."

"Why so?"

"Because," Hitofuki explained, "While _Bladefly_ is on the field all WIND monsters get an extra 500 ATK points. So both my monsters power up."

The gust began to form in small cyclones around Hitofuki's monsters, raising their strength: _Airol's Apprentice_ (1300), _Bladefly_ (1100).

"_Bladefly_, attack his commander," Hitofuki declared.

The bee charged forth, slashing through and destroying Honda's favorite monster, kicking up a wind that knocked Honda back and reduced his LPs to 3650.

"Reverse card open," Honda called, causing one of his facedown reveal itself as a Trap card with a large steel chamber on it. "My _Time Machine_ Trap card will summon the monster you destroy back to the field in the same position it was in."

The chamber appeared on the field where Honda's monster had stood, steam billowing around it. After a second the chamber opened and…

"_Cyber Commander_ (750/700) returns in attack mode," Honda declared as the soldier stepped out of the chamber and back onto the field.

"Fine, I'll just destroy it again," Hitofuki said. "Go my apprentice, send _Cyber Commander _back to the graveyard with _Apprentice Winds_."

The apprentice monster said a chant over its crystal ball, causing a tornado to emerge behind it and blow towards Honda's monster. Just as the commander was about to be caught in the vortex though the winds dissolved and vanished.

"What gives?" Hitofuki asked hotly.

"I'm sorry, you're turns already over; thanks to my _Celebration of Creation_ Trap card," Honda explained as his other reverse card opened, this one picturing what appeared to be a birth ceremony of kinds. "It activates when a monster is summoned by a card effect in my opponent's turn and ends their turn immediately. I was able to activate since I summoned my _Cyber Commander_ through my _Time Machine_, meaning it's my turn."

"Fine go," Hitofuki said boredly as Honda drew.

He looked over his cards a moment. "I sacrifice _Cyber Commander _to summon _Lava Battleguard_ (1550/1800) in attack mode," Honda called, causing a stream of lava to burst from the ground around his commander. When the magma cleared an ogre creature with red skinand a wooden club in hand appeared.

"So you really do use the _Barbarians_," Hitofuki commented. "That would explain a lot. However, your _Barbarian _is a monster of EARTH and my _Bladefly _weakens all EARTH monsters by 400 points."

A small cyclone wrapped around the ogre's feet, lowering its strength to 1150.

"That fine," Honda said. "Cause I'm also playing _Dark Core_." A Magic card depicting a soldier being absorbed by a black energy ball appeared. "By discarding a card on hand I can remove 1 monster on the field from the game entirely, and I chose _Bladefly_." He slid a card into his graveyard, causing a black orb to appear that sucked the fly in before vanishing. "And then I'll play_Monster Reborn_to revive the monster I just discarded,_ Swamp Battleguard_ (1800/1500)."

Next to the red ogre appeared a green one that could've been its twin.

"Since you seem to know so much about these two from berating them so often I'm sure you know their effect," Honda said. "How each gains 500 ATK for each copy of the other I have on the field: _Swamp Battleguard_ (2300/1500), _Lava Battleguard_ (2050/1800). _Swamp Battleguard_, attack _Airol's Apprentice_!"

The green ogre ran forward, its club raised, and struck down on the magician, destroying it and doing 1500 damage to Hitofuki (2150).

"Are you okay boss?" Shitayaku called from the sideline.

"Shut up, I'm fine," the class pres replied angrily before regaining his composure and grinning broadly. "In fact I'm better off now than I was before."

"How so?" Honda asked.

"Simple," Hitofuki said. "When _Airol's Apprentice_ is destroyed who else should appear but his master." A great wind picked up on Hitofuki's field, causing a tremendous cyclone to appear, a figure within that emerged from it a second later, dispersing the wind. "Meet _Airol of the Wind_ (1900/800)."

On the field stood a new magician, this one's green robes embroidered with gold runes, his long teal hair flowing lightly in an unfelt breeze, holding a staff with a twister of gold on the end, a crystal held within the metal winds.

Honda studied the monster a moment before pointing out; "Your new guy only has 1900 ATK points where my _Barbarian_ has 2050. And from here he looks like a vanilla monster."

Hitofuki smirked. "Then attack it."

"Fine. _Lava Battleguard_, attack _Airol_ with _Lava Battle Smash_!"

"A Trap?" Ryou asked, particularly to Yugi.

"No doubt," the short teen said.

"Shouldn't you say something?" Jou asked.

"He's gotta learn if he wants to make it," Yugi replied.

Honda's attack was about to connect when suddenly a wind picked up that caught the ogre's club.

"Sorry, but I activated my facedown card," Hitofuki explained as the card opened, being a Magic card with a picture of a tornado storming across a battlefield. "It's called _Winds that Pierce War_ and it only works if _Airol of the Wind_ is on the field. What's it do? It ends your Battle Phase."

The ogre drew back from the winds that were now gathering into a ball in _Airol's_ hand.

"After the battle ends" Hitofuki went on, "I get to destroy a non-WIND monster on the field. Say good-bye to _Swamp Battleguard_." _Airol_ fired the wind ball at Honda's monster, destroying it. "With his friends gone, _Lava Battleguard_ gets weaker (1550)."

Honda just growled. "My turn's done."

"Then back to me," Hitofuki said, drawing.

"You got him on the ropes boss," Shitayaku cheered.

"Shut up you idiot, I'm trying to think!" Hitofuki shouted.

"I don't like his attitude," Anzu commented.

"Honda-san will show him," Ryou assured her.

"I hope," Jou added.

"I'll set up a reverse card and play another of _Airol's _spells," Hitofuki said, as two cards appeared on his field, one facedown, one revealed: a Magic card of two tornadoes with evil smiles dancing around on it. "_Winds that Stir Trouble_. Now, for each WIND monster I discard from my hand, I can summon a _Delinquent Tornado Token_ with the same stats; minus any effect."

"But if the ATK points are high enough he won't need them to have effects," Jou pointed out.

Hitofuki picked two cards from his hand and held them up. "I discard two _Elemental Hero Featherman_ (1000/1000) and summon two level 3 WIND/Warriors with 1000 ATK and DEF each," he said, placing the cars in his graveyard.

In front of him the two heroes's appeared briefly before they were engulfed inside two smiling tornadoes that became _Delinquent Tornado Tokens_ (1000/1000 x2).

"_Airol of the Wind_, attack _Lava Battleguard_," Hitofuki announced.

The wind sorcerer said a few words over his staff, moving it in a circular motion that stirred a tremendous whirlwind. With a mighty call the wizard unleashed the twister, sending it head on toward Honda's ogre, destroying it and reducing Honda's LPs to 3300.

"Then," Hitofuki went on, "I'll use my two _Tokens_ to attack your LPs directly."

The twin twisters flew forth and began dancing circles around Honda, kicking up a powerful gust that reduced Honda's LPs further to 1300.

"Honda," Jou called from the sidelines.

"I'm fine," his friend's reply as the winds died down.

"Good shot sir," Shitayaku cheered on.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Hitofuki shouted.

Shitayaku just cowered.

Hitofuki cursed under his breath before turning back to the duel and smiling. "It's your move," he said, "And with no cards on hand this next draw had better count."

'_He's right, this next one better count,'_ Honda thought, drawing his card. "All right," he said after a moment. "Now I activate _Precious Coins from Above_, forcing us each to draw until we're holding six cards."

"This could be just the move he needs," Yugi said as the players drew their cards.

Honda looked over his hand a moment, thinking before deciding on a card. "Now I activate the Field Card _Fusion Gate_." He slid the card into the hidden slot on his Duel Disk, causing a vortex of swirling cloud to appear above the field. "With this card," he explained, "we can fuse monsters together without using _Polymerization_ by removing them from play."

"Go for it man," Jou cheered.

"I send _Roboyarou_ (900/450) and _Robolady _(450/900) into the gate," Honda called, causing the two monsters, a man in bright blue armor and a woman in bright magenta armor, to appear before ascending into the gate. "Appear now, _Super Roboyarou_!"

A dark-skinned man in upgraded blue armor holding a double-ended sword appeared from the gate in a bolt of lightning, landing in a kneeling position on the field (1200/500).

"You fused your guys into _that_?" Jou exclaimed. "Wha' 'samatter wit you?"

"Shut up," Honda called over his shoulder, then turned back to the field. "I'll set up one reverse card and end my turn."

"My turn then," Hitofuki said, drawing. "I activate the Magic card _Winds That Call for Assistance_." _Airol _said another chant over his staff that stirred a wind around him and his entire field. "This Magic card will make all WIND monsters on my field and in my hand four star monsters for one turn. So I think I'll summon my _Cybertic Wyvern_ (2500/1600) in attack mode." On the field appeared an alligator monster equipped with red auto-mail limbs and wings. "This duel ends now Honda-kun. I use _Cybertic Wyvern_ to…"

"Hang on," Honda said. "I want to activate my Trap card _Rare Metalmorph_." The card in front of him opened, a picture of a robot deflecting an attack. "This card allows me to select a Machine monster and as long as it's face-up that monster gets an extra 500 ATK. So I choose _Super Roboyarou_." The knight glowed a silver color as it powered up (1700).

"A pathetic attempt," Hitofuki snorted. "I'm still attacking with my wyvern." The mechanized lizard spread its wings and flew forward; its claw risen, but was slashed in half by the double-bladed sword of the robotic knight before exploding all together. "What gives?" Hitofuki asked angrily as his LPs reduced (1950).

"Simple," Honda said. "Whenever _Super Roboyarou_ battles a monster he gains 1000 ATK during the battle. Add in the 500 from _Rare Metalmorph _and he was stronger than your monster (2700). But now that the battle's over he loses the power up (1700), for now. Wanna attack again?"

Hitofuki growled. "No thanks. I'll put my other three monsters into defense mode," he switched the cards' position before sliding another into a Magic/Trap slot "and play the Magic card _Winds the Heal the Wounded_." Around his feet appeared a soft whirlwind that glowed a pale blue light that matched the rays emitting from _Airol's_ staff. "As long as this card is on the field we'll each gain 700 LPs for every WIND monster we have on the field during each of our Standby Phase."

"Hitofuki has 3 right now, that's 2100 LPs every turn," Anzu said.

"True," Yugi agreed. "But if _Airol_ is casting that spell he probably as to stay on the field to keep it active."

"So if Honda destroys _Airol of the Wind_ Hitofuki won't be able to gain any LPs," Ryou concluded.

"If you can break _Airol_ that is," Hitofuki said with a smirk.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Honda said, drawing. "I activate my _Meteor Strike_ Magic card, equipping it to _Super Roboyarou_." Around the knight's neck appeared a meteor fragment on a chain that glowed a red color. "This Magic card will give my knight a trample ability, meaning you'll lose LPs even if your monsters are in defense mode. I'll also summon _Jinzo #7_ (500/400) in attack mode." The cyborg-like creature appeared on the field next to Honda's knight. "This monster may have low ATK but it has the power to bypass my opponent's monsters and attack their LPs directly."

"Nice move man, now hit him hard," Jou cheered.

"_Jinzo #7_, attack Hitofuki's LPs directly," Honda declared, causing the cyborg to fire two acidic-green beams from it's eyes, shooting between Hitofuki's _Tornado Tokens_ and striking him directly through the heart (1450). "Then," Honda went on, "I'll use _Super Roboyarou _to attack _Airol of the Wind_." The knight raised his sword and leapt into the air. "And don't forget that he gain 1000 ATK when battling against monsters (2700)."

Hitofuki just smiled as the knight came down to strike.

"Trap card activate," he said. _Airol_ began to chant again, his eyes glowing blue-green and winds kicking up around him, causing his reverse card to open, revealing the image of cyclones swiping through a busy-looking city. "_Winds That Halt Actions_ will end any battle involving _Airol_ and end the Battle Phase."

_Airol _looked up at his offended, his glowing eyes flashing, causing the winds that had surrounded him to blow strongly at the knight, blowing it back onto Honda's field.

"Not only that, but these winds will drain away 500 of your LPs," Hitofuki added.

Honda crossed his arms in front of him, trying to shield himself as his knight blew into him, reducing his LPs to 800.

"Look at the bright side," Hitofuki mocked as Honda regained himself. "My Trap at least lets you draw 1 card."

Honda dusted himself off and drew a card from his deck that he activated immediately. "I cover 1 card and end my turn."

Hitofuki drew a card from his deck. "During my Standby Phase _Winds That Heal the Wounded_ will give me an extra 2100 LPs (3550). Then I'll switch _Airol of the Wind _into attack mode and play _Winds that Wear_. By sacrificing one WIND monster on my field I can decrease the ATK 1 non-WIND monster by that monster's ATK." One of the _Tornado Tokens_ became a beam of teal light that was absorbed by _Airol's _staff. "Now _Airol_, weaken his _Super Roboyarou_!"

_Airol _fired the winds in a powerful cyclone toward the knight. In response, the _Rare Metalmorph_ card on Honda's field began to glow, causing his knights armor to flash silver, deflecting the attack and destroying the Magic card.

"What happened now?" Hitofuki complained.

"You really need to study more than your own deck," Honda replied somewhat cockily. "Maybe then you'd know that _Rare Metalmorph_ let's me block the effect of a card that targets the monster it's strengthening."

"Yugi-kun can't that effect only be used once?" Ryou asked, earning him a knot on the head.

"Be quiet," Jou hissed. "Hitofuki doesn't know that, so Honda can use it to his advantage."

Ryou pondered then nodded in approval before looking back to the field.

"Fine," Hitofuki said, keeping composed. "I'll just have to play _Winds That Prepare for Competition_. With it we can each select a Trap card from our deck and set it up on the field."

A light breeze kicked up over the field as each player selected a card from their decks, verified they were Traps, and then set them up on field.

"End of turn."

Honda thought about his options, looking over his cards, before drawing. _'That facedown card is probably to stop my attack; either _Winds That Halt Actions _or something new. But if I can pull off something good then my facedown card could bring an end to this duel.'_ He drew the card from his deck.

"I play the Magic card _Pot of Greed_, letting me draw 2 cards." He picked up two more from his deck. "All right, I start by playing the Magic card _Raremetal Soul_." On the field appeared a card with _Super Roboyarou _himself on the picture, his fist glowing in front of him. "This Magic card will strengthen a Fusion Monster's ATK by 1000, so I choose _Super Roboyarou_ (2700). Furthermore, I activate the card you let me set, _Metalmorph_." His Trap card opened, revealing a picture similar to that of his _Rare Metalmorph_. "This will give my knight another 300 ATK and DEF (3000/800)."

'_But my facedown card will make all your power-ups useless,'_ Hitofuki thought, smirking.

"And then," Honda when on, "I'll play _Raremetal Crash_."

"Where'd he get that?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Is it powerful Yug'?" Jou asked.

"It only works with _Roboyarou_, _Robolady_, and their fusions so it's not that widely used," Yugi said. "But it'll let Honda guess one facedown card on his opponent's field and if he's right Hitofuki will lose all his cards on the field except for one he chooses. But if Honda's wrong he'll lose all the cards on his field."

"Do you think you can guess my card Honda-kun?" Hitofuki asked.

"I wouldn't have played the card if I didn't," Honda countered.

"Then guess."

Honda closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. _'It's either one of _those_ two cards… or one I haven't seen. According to _Winds That Prepare for Competition_, it has to be a Trap, that rules our _Winds that Pierce War. _So I have a 1-in-2 chance.'_

"Well…" Hitofuki pressed.

Honda shook his head before calling out, "_Winds That Halt Actions_."

The card slowly rose revealing the same Trap with the picture of cyclones swiping through a busy-looking city.

"Yes, I got it right," Honda shouted in excitement. "So pick 1 card to keep."

Hitofuki growled. "I pick _Airol of the Wind_."

With a glowing fist, _Super Roboyarou_ ran across the field, punching through everything on Hitofuki's side except his magician, which glared at the knight in its destruction.

"And then I'll use _Super Roboyarou _to attack _Airol of the Wind_," Honda went on saying. "And as you know he gains 1000 ATK whenever he battles a monster (4000). Plus, thanks to _Metalmorph_, his strength with raise by half the ATK of the monster he's battling. _Airol _has 1900 ATK, so _Super Roboyarou_ gains 950 more ATK (4950)."

"Nice job, get him Honda-san!"

"Whose side are you on Shitayaku?" Hitofuki asked, his composure gone.

"On the side of people that'll treat with me with respect," Shitayaku shot back. "Knock him out Honda-san."

Honda nodded. "_Super Roboyarou_, attack _Airol of the Wind_!"

The knight raised his sword, charging forward at the magician. _Airol _raised his staff to defend only to have it slashed in half, preventing him from casting any more spells.

"It's over," Honda said as _Super Roboyarou_ destroyed _Airol_, inflicting 3050 damage to his LPs (500). "Then, _Jinzo #7_, attack his LPs directly!"

The cyborg fired another set of green beams from its eyes, piecing Hitofuki's heart and reducing his LPs down to 0.

"You did it Honda-kun," his friends cheered.

"I don't have to go on a date with the creepy class president," Anzu exclaimed happily.

"That was easier than I thought," Honda said, walking to his friends.

"Yeah right, you were panicking," Jou challenged, putting him into a headlock.

"Oh yeah, you wanna go?" Honda countered, both in words and in headlocks, reversing so that he held Jou now.

"Honda-san…" said a quiet voice.

Honda and his friends turned their attention to the fellow freshman that had walked up to them.

"Congratulations on your victory, Honda-san," Shitayaku said, bowing to them.

Honda blinked before smiling, letting go of Jou's head. "Thanks man," he said to the slightly shorter teen. "If you ever want to hang out with some real friends don't be afraid call me up."

"All right," Shitayaku said happily, following the group as they left the schoolyard to go to the arcade, Hitofuki completely forgotten.

"You'll pay for this… Honda-kun…"

**

* * *

**

**Ryu:** And thus the second installment is completed. I kinda rushed the ending but I've got a novel, a fanfics, and another story I just started so I need this one done and out of the way. Also, I won't be posting card info at the bottom because 1) I'm lazy 2) most of the cards were explained pretty well I the story 3) I don't think anyone reads enough of the story to care. If you really want to know about one just ask about it in a review.

If you're gonna take the time to read it'd be appreciated if you'd take the time to review as well, even if it's to tell me I suck. Just so I know I have readers. Well, I'm done for now. See you all (if you exists) in the third installment.


End file.
